


our love

by aquabliss



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Very Very Light Angst, a little cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabliss/pseuds/aquabliss
Summary: Seungyoun walks down on memory lane of his and Wooseok’s love.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	our love

A smile spread across his face as he picked up the frame on their bedside table, gently touching it, remembering the happy memory. It was a picture of them, shyly smiling at each other while holding hands. It was when Seungyoun asked Wooseok to be his boyfriend after being bestfriends for years. He remembers how Hangyul teased them a lot, telling them that they’re idiots for taking it too long to be together. 

Seungyoun then walked towards the wall, where more frames are hanged, showcasing his and Wooseok’s precious times together. It makes his heart so full, seeing the smiles they’ve shared, the tears they’ve shed, and the dreams they’ve achieved together. 

He grabbed the yellow hoodie lying on the top of his bed, his favorite hoodie that Wooseok always wears. It was funny how he kept on giving the smaller man different hoodies but he always end up wearing Seungyoun’s favorite all the time. He smelled the hoodie and inhaled Wooseok’s scent. The scent that he loves waking up to, the scent that lulls him to sleep, the scent of the love of his life. 

He then crouched down beside their bed and pulled out a box. It was a box of their memories. Seungyoun loved going through the box whenever he misses Wooseok during his business trips, or when he goes out of the country with his parents. It was also the box that saves Seungyoun whenever he feels sentimental, running through the letters, the pictures, their little treasures. He lightly touched the items inside the box, every little thing containing a huge importance. It became their thing to collect everything that holds a significant memory for them. He grabbed the little red string from the box, playing with it in between his fingers, remembering their first anniversary. 

  
  


—

Seungyoun was a broke college student, struggling with his finances. When it was his and Wooseok’s first anniversary, he wanted to give something special to the smaller man, but his current finances was not letting him do so. To compensate, he planned a movie night in his apartment, looking for old candles to light up the room, then ordered their go-to cheap pizza and some sodas. He also bought a one stem of rose, the only thing that was allowed by his savings. It was a simple and sweet night, nevertheless, it still made Wooseok tear up. He wasn’t expecting anything grand from Seungyoun since he understands his boyfriend’s situation but still, Seungyoun pulled through, never failing to make his heart flutter. That night, they were drowned in blankets, snuggling together, and exchanging sweet words. Seungyoun saw a piece of string at the end of their blanket and snapped it. He reached out for Wooseok’s hand, gently caressing his fingers, then tied the string to his his third finger. 

“I’ll give you a real one next time, I promise.” He whispered as he kissed the back of Wooseok’s hand. The smaller man smiled and cupped his face, kissing both of his cheeks. 

“I don’t need anything extravagant as long as I’m with you, baby.” He said, smiling. 

Seungyoun shook his head. “No, you deserve the best. I’ll work harder to give you the best.” 

That night, they fell asleep hugging, hands intertwined, their hearts beating for each other. 

  
  


—

Seungyoun placed the red string back to the box, now picking up the small vase filled with dried petals of roses. 

Wooseok, being the sweetest that he is, wanted to collect all the petals of the flowers that Seungyoun gave him ever since they’ve started dating. He wanted to treasure everything that came from Seungyoun. 

He always gave Wooseok a stem of rose on every special day. During their anniversaries, birthdays, and whenever Wooseok had good news, like that day when the smaller man was so excited when he got his first job. 

  
—

Wooseok had a hard time looking for a job, it made him feel insecure and depressed, to the point that he barely talked and ate. His energy depleted and their days became different. It was so heartbreaking for Seungyoun to see. To see the love of his life so defeated, so down and he can’t do anything about it. He didn’t know how to console and cheer Wooseok up especially since he got hired immediately after graduating from the university. The only thing he did was to reassure him everyday, shower him with love and kisses. It made Wooseok smile but Seungyoun can still feel his sadness and he feels bad about it.

One morning, Seungyoun woke up to Wooseok’s squeal. He opened his eyes as the smaller man jumped into their bed and hugged him. Wooseok was enthusiastic, telling him about hi job offer with a huge smile plastered across his beautiful face. Seungyoun realized, happy Wooseok is indeed, his favorite view. 

Later that night, Seungyoun prepared a stem of rose for Wooseok, tied with a thin red ribbon with a note containing his words of love for the smaller man. 

  
—

  
Seungyoun’s smile never left his face as he browsed through the rest of the contents inside the box, reminiscing every memory they had together.

He then stood up, walking back to the wall where the frames were hanged, taking it down one by one, compiling it into another box. His smile was now gone, replaced by tears, slowly rolling down his face. 

He packed all their belongings, all their memories together, sealing it in one big box. 

Memories of them are now just part of the past. Wooseok was now gone, leaving him all alone. Leaving everything that they had together. Leaving the love that they had for each other.

Seungyoun doesn’t understand where they went wrong. He doesn’t know what he did for Wooseok to walk away. He begged, pleaded for him to stay but no, Wooseok was just as determined to leave, telling him that their relationship cannot be saved anymore. 

He doesn’t want to give up, he can’t give Wooseok up. How can he let go of his happiness? How can he continue to wake up everyday without his lifeline in his arms? 

Seungyoun doesn’t know. 

He wiped his tears as he scanned his eyes around the room. _Their room._ It was now bare, traces of their love wiped away. It was as if they didn’t happen. 

Seungyoun doesn’t know where to start. He doesn’t know how to recover. He sat at the edge of their bed, clutching his ring on his chest. The ring that he promised Wooseok. It took him years to finally give him the ring that he deserves, but now he didn’t have the chance to give it anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> another short fic cause i just can’t seem to write anything long 
> 
> Kudos and Comments/Feedbacks are very much appreciated!
> 
> Scream at me at my  
twt: chosyn_ (i also have a soc med au)  
cc: https://curiouscat.me/chosyn_


End file.
